Naruto - The Laughable Tale Of Yuuto
by The Crescent
Summary: God was bored and selected a random boy and gave him an special ability, this is the story of the random boy, 'Yuuto' whose life was turned upside down in the world of Naruto.


"AHHHHH! I am bored, why won't something more funny and interesting happen in this universe why do people just fight then, die and after that talk about stupid peace and will of fire... dam it," shouts a man wearing white robes sitting on a throne as a lot mist and fog is present near, coming till his waist, while looking at a screen in front of him. He is a man in his late teen, having fair skin, white hairs and sharp red eyes making him handsome enough to create a spark of lust in every woman's heart.

"WHY... why will not someone interesting show up already. What is the use of transferring to the god branch in a world of ninjas when people are so repetitive," he shouts. Then suddenly his eyes light up and his look back to the screen in front of him and move his hands fast. "Hah... done I have made some changes in the future to make it more interesting and now let us see are main protagonist. Hmmm... I will just throw a blob of energy having a special power randomly and see what happens. I just hope that the main protagonist of my story makes interesting choices."

You all must be wondering that what is the use of changing the future to make it interesting if I already know it, well your answer is that the fate is not decided by me; I just make the storyline of every person and the choices that they make decide the ending. For example if there is a person named Hikaru who saw a football in front of him, over here I have made the storyline that he will see a football in the middle of a road, now it is up to him whether he kicks it or leaves as it is. If he kicks it that action will start an effect you humans call chain reaction, which states that an action will result in a reaction, which will give rise to another action, and this cycle continues. So as I was talking if he kicks the ball it will hit a person who is trying to pickpocket someone resulting in getting caught which will start a fight then that road will get blocked resulting in a traffic jam in which nearly 452 people will be late for work, so the future of all those 452 people depends on whether Hikaru will kick the football or not. Now since you all got it then...  
"Let the curtains rise"

 **Earth**

'Hn... I think this is wrong' thought a boy having purple hair coming down till his eyes and striking orange eyes, he is handsome but it all is unnoticed because a pair of big nerd spectacles he is none other than Yuuto an orphan with no dreams except living an average peaceful life and his likes and dislikes are unclassified whereas his only hobby is to read. He reads about everything related from normal daily life to superior ninja skills, till it is not what he has already read about. Now coming back to present he is walking on old road going out from his even more old town, which has books about almost everything a man can think about. While walking he is reading a book with the title 'Road To Heaven' and correcting some mistakes in that book which is his daily routine of a Sunday, suddenly a blob of some kind of energy comes at millions more than light speed and hits him and the 15 metre area around him, living a crater

 **God's Realm**

"Aww!? Where am I ?" Yuuto mumbles while rubbing his head and dusting his cloths.  
"Oh my! You are awake. This is my domain the God's Realm and before you ask are you dead I will say you that you aren't," chuckles the God.  
"Then why am I here"  
"Well..."

 **After Some Time**

"Okay so let me get this straight you are God and you got bored of are world that is why you changes the future of the _whole_ world even though finally it would have _got_ peace and you are making _me_ the hero of tthe new story." I (Yuuto) ask  
"Hmmm almost correct except I was not making you the heroI just thought to through the energy and whoever hits it will become" God replies  
"What if it wouldn't have hit somebody?" I enquire a bit annoyed by his casual behaviour.  
"Mm... I never thought of that" he smiles sheepishly and I anime fall thinking that is he really God. But since I have checked that I am not dreaming and that the am I standing above clouds I am sure he is who he says.  
"Please just take that power you gave me back and give it to someone else" I plead  
"No.. can't do since it already has completely dissolved into you and has now become your power."  
"Isn't there any way"  
"There is but you will die"  
After a bit of discussion with the God I came to an end.  
"Fine, what do I have to do." I surrender  
"Survive" he says with a evil grin and the cloud below my leg disappear and I start falling down.  
"Best of luck and make a good show" is all he says.  
"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" My voice echoes as I fall down.

_ _  
 **Author's Note**

 **I was getting bored of typing the main story I am working on, I will upload in some time, so anyways I just thought to make a comical and interesting story and I know I need to improve so please leave suggestions if you can.**  
 **Please vote and comment**


End file.
